Hellsing Underworld 2: Rise of the Lycans
by Ralman23
Summary: Alucard meets two unexpected people that may need his help to defeat a certain threat.
1. Chapter 1: News

**Hey, guys, as promised here is the sequel to Hellsing Underworld.**

 **Here Alucard and Seras face off against the Lycans, and meet two very certain Underworld characters.**

 **P.S. Be sure to look for lines from Hellsing Abridged, or references from Bram Stoker's Dracula**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: News

Selene and Michael couldn't believe it, they just couldn't.

Someone had taken out Viktor and the rest of the Death Dealers. The smell of ashes, burnt vampire flesh in the air.

"Who could've done this?" Selene asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Michael replied.

Selene demanded "We have to find the vampire that did this."

* * *

[Hellsing Manor]

Asleep, the Lord of Shadow is. He dreams of his time as Vlad the Impaler, as Count Dracula, as a monster in his times. He remembers Mina Harker, a young school mistress who is engaged to Jonathan Harker, and best friends with Lucy Westenra. Oh, if only Police Girl or Integra could see what he did back then, as Dracula would they have a different perspective on him.

The name Abraham Van Hellsing, cursing that name since he was defeated. Now he joins the very people from the man, who defeated a monster. However, remembering Marcus Corvinus, and how his attempt to save his brother was merely out of love.

Ah, yes the word 'love.' Alucard couldn't remember a day since he's used that word

Now maybe the word has no use to him anymore.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected

**Hey, guys, as promised here is the sequel to Hellsing Underworld. Sorry it so LONG to update my WiFi kept bugging me and my computer kept shutting down. I fixed it and have posted a few chapters in my other stories or will do tonight.**

 **Here Alucard and Seras face off against the Lycans, and meet two very certain Underworld characters.**

 **P.S. Be sure to look for lines from Hellsing Abridged, or references from Bram Stoker's Dracula**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Unexpected

 **"We are our choices." ― Jean-Paul Sartre**

It was night now and Alucard was sent on a solo mission to eradicate the ghouls that have been lurking in a hospital.

He hears dogs howl outside, as he turns to them, and mutters, "Ah, listen to them. Children of the night. What music they make." Then he begins to shoot the ghouls with his two guns, Casull and Jackal.

"Pathetic creatures." He insulted, as he continued to shoot them. The ghouls fall down one by one, as Alucard continues to shoot them. Blood spurs across the medical beds of turned patients.

Then suddenly, he heard howls again. He didn't let it bother him, but his senses were telling to check where those howls are coming from. After such a long battle with the ghouls, and killing the vampire behind the attack.

Alucard then proceeded to take an elevator. He heard the howls from down in the basement.

 **DING.**

As, Alucard exits the elevator, walking an enthusiastic walk in the basement, hearing howls again.

"That sounds like..." He didn't want to conclude what was on his mind on what these howls because he wanted to see for himself.

He heard the howls louder this time. That meant he was getting close to the beings causing the howls.

Reloading his guns, and ready to fire. He saw the beasts eating their human flesh food. He laughed casually and said "Werewolves, always wanted to face one."

One werewolf growled and charged at Alucard, who shot twice at the werewolf. Blood seeping out of his body, the other werewolves charged at Alucard, who laughed, as he shot them down. Some werewolves struck at him with claws, but he regenerated quickly enough, and shot them at the head that you easily see the head bursts into blood.

One more werewolf was left and Alucard shot it, till it died out. "Well, that was particularly boring. I thought werewolves were supposed to be a challenge."

A voice was heard in the back, causing Alucard to turn, "They are if you know where to find them."

Alucard saw a figure standing across from him, he had brown wavy long hair, blue eyes, was wearing a long brown, old jacket, his bare chest and torso was exposed, and wore a strange medallion.

Alucard asked "And who might you be?"

The figure replied "I am Lucian. Come with me, Alucard."

Alucard asked astonished "I don't seem to recall telling you my name."

Lucian proclaimed "I've heard of it, only through rumors of how you destroyed Viktor and his Death Dealers."

Alucard corrected "I didn't destroy Viktor. I killed him. He was claiming himself, the First Vampire. A title that should never be taken from or used."

Lucian liked this man already eventhough he is a Vampire. "Then will you join me."

Alucard remarked "Only if you tell me why I should join you."

Lucian replied "Because I know of threat you need to kill."

"Kill what? If you're going to talk in riddles. I suggest you hurry up before I put a bullet in you." He said as he raised his guns facing Lucian.

Lucian asked "I want you to join me to stop a rogue Death Dealer. A vampire by the name of Selene."


	3. Chapter 3: Hunter

**Here Alucard and Seras face off against the Lycans, and meet two very certain Underworld characters.**

 **P.S. Be sure to look for lines from Hellsing Abridged, or references from Bram Stoker's Dracula**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Hunter

"And who is Selene?" Alucard asked, as he knew something was up.

"A vampire. You're a Vampire Hunter aren't you. You've killed one of the most powerful vampires to ever exist Vik-" Lucian got interrupted, as Alucard spoke "See I'm going to have stop right there. You're acting, as if this vampire did anything bad to you. I assume your one of those Lycans, I've heard of. One of the leaders, Lucian. Particularly, I don't care about your Vampire-Lycan War."

"Don't care?! Don't you hunt vampires for a living? For the Hellsing Organization? Then why don't you-" Again, Lucian was interrupted by Alucard.

"Silence, maggot. You don't know what is to be a Nosferatu. If you want to take care of this vampire, do it yourself. Otherwise, leave me and my organization alone from your war. You'll kill yourselves in the blood splatter." Alucard stated.

Lucian was shocked, no one had talked him down ever. Now he will show this vampire hunter what happens when you mess with a Lycan.

Lucian felt his blood boiling of hatred and lust. He was in skillful mindset of killing this vampire hunter.

He started to growl, allowing his body to be relaxed as he transformed into his Lycan form.

Alucard chuckingly said "Hahaha! Yes, excellent Lycan! Be angry! Attack me!"

Lucian growled as he charged against Alucard, clawing him in the torso, and biting into vital organs, such as his heart and lungs.

Alucard easily regenerates his body and growled "It takes a man to kill a monster, Lycan."

* * *

"Something's not right. Alucard doesn't usually take this long to come back from his mission. What's taking him so long?" Integra asked her butler, Walter to which he replied "You seem to forget who he really once was, Sir Integra."

Integra looked at him then turned to look at the window viewing the full moon in the night sky. "Indeed, I do forgot who he really used to be. You know its not everyday that you see _him_ as Alucard."

"Yes, Vlad the Impaler, a monster that casted a darkness upon darkness itself." Walter commented as he turned to see Integra agreeing with his comment. Though reminiscing the past wasn't going to find Alucard.

"Send in the Captain Bernadotte and his team to find Alucard." Integra ordered.

"Right away, sir." Walter nodded as he went to get Captain Bernadotte.

Integra went and sat in her chair, crossing her arms, smelling her the smoke out of her cigar, and thinking _'Something is going to occur, I can feel it. It is like a hunter watching over us. Huntng us, one by one.'_

* * *

Lucian charged at Alucard, who proceeded to take the damage done to him.

Alucard was all bloodied up, his flesh torn apart by Lucian's claws, his face shredded with bites from Lucian, and his arms ripped out of Alucard's body spilling a lot of blood.

Alucard chuckled again, regenerated his bloody limbs and face as he stated "It'll take more than just that Lycan to defeat me." The Lycan growled at Alucard, who chuckled and smiled evilly.

The Lycan climbed up a wall, roaring at Alucard, who merely shot Lucian with his Jackal.

The Lycan tried to dodge the bullet, but was hit in the foot. The Lycan whimpered in pain, before leaping onto Alucard.

Gunshots are heard from a distance. The Lycan turned to see a figure in a large black, leather coat, with a black shirt, black boots, and a man right next to her, who had shaggy blonde hair.

The Lycan growled as he tried to attack them, but the figure in black fired more gunshots at Lucian. Alucard looking at this mysterious figure in a bit of envy for stealing his thunder, as he grabbed Lucian's injured foot and pulled it, forcing Lucian to fall onto the ground.

Lucian growled at Alucard, but roared at this the mysterious black figure. The black figure threw shurikens at Lucian. Lucian roared in pain, as Alucard stood up, and fired a next round of bullets from his guns. However, Lucian swift kicks Alucard, who misfired into a wall.

The shaggy haired man started transforming into some sort of hybrid creature, at least that's what Alucard thought.

The hybrid creature wrestled Lucian down, but Lucian had the upper hand, and slams him into a wall. The two claw at each other, as Alucard steps in firing off bullets from his Casull as does the other figure firing off bullets from dual Berettas at Lucian.

Lucian roars in pain, but leaps away into a window nearby, missing only few bullets from Alucard and the mysterious, but still he was quite damaged.

"Bloody coward of a dog." Alucard sneered at the Lycan's attempt to escape.

He then turned to the two figures that interfered with his fight. "Who're you two? What do you want?"

The mysterious black figure was a woman, a beautiful, blue-eyed, raven-haired, woman. She replied "My name is Selene," She introduced herself, "This is Michael Corvin." Michael waved a hand, but Alucard didn't care for greetings.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Selene asked the man in red.

"I am Alucard." Alucard greeted.


	4. Chapter 4: Confront

**Here Alucard and Seras face off against the Lycans, and meet two very certain Underworld characters.**

 **P.S. Be sure to look for lines from Hellsing Abridged, or references from Bram Stoker's Dracula**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Confront

Selene was surprised and her eyes widened in shock.

She raised her Berettas, "You killed him!" She screamed at Alucard as she fired her guns at him. Each firing of the bullets was in rage for Viktor **(A/N: This is before she ever finds out who really does kill her family, so when Alucard killed Viktor, she went on a manhunt to find the man who killed Viktor).**

Michael stood there frozen, never seeing Selene enraged like that before. The blood flowing out of Alucard started to return to his body. He was regenerating again for the third time; laughing maniacally, as Selene and Michael stared in awe as to what Alucard did just now.

"How-Ho-How did you-" Selene stood there in awe after seeing Alucard regenerating his body. Michael said nothing, just stood there watching the man known as Alucard stare at them angrily.

"What is wrong with you people? Wait, that name, Selene. Lucian was talking about you before you arrived here and interfered with our battle." Alucard scowled Selene, as she retorted "I didn't interfere your battle with Lucian, I was only trying to help you."

"Help me? I don't need your help. And why'd you shoot me so many times?" Alucard asked.

Selene retorted again "Because you killed him! You killed Viktor! And the rest of my vampire clan! The Death Dealers!"

Alucard chuckled "Hahahaha! That guy again. That weakling shit old vampire claiming to be the first was hysterical."

Selene was stunned that Alucard just insulted her kind. "Enough!" She pointed a gun at his head, and shouted "I want answers Alucard! What are you?! Why'd you kill Viktor?! Answer before I'll shoot your bloody head off!"

Alucard smiled maniacally "Ah, I see you want to know how I regenerated. You're not a Nosferatu, like I am. Therefore, You can't regenerate, like I can. And you don't know whether or not to shoot me because you're afraid I right heal myself again. Well, that is true I would. The question is can you?" He pulled his guns, as Michael was quick enough to defend her side.

He shouted "That's enough! Both of you! Stop! You're acting like children!"

Alucard retorted "Children?! Why you little son-of-"

A voice is heard behind them "That's enough, Alucard." Alucard knew that voice. _'Could it be?'_

He jerked his head to the side to see that his theory was correct it was his master, Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing.

Alucard bowed before her, as the Wild Geese arrive to arrest Selene and Michael.


	5. Chapter 5: Answers

**Here Alucard and Seras face off against the Lycans, and meet two very certain Underworld characters.**

 **P.S. Be sure to look for lines from Hellsing Abridged, or references from Bram Stoker's Dracula**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Answers

The city of London, a magnificent place to be in this time of England. However, deep within the shadows of Great Britain lies a deep, dark secret hidden from the people-the war between the vampires and the lycans.

The Hellsing Organization keeping the monsters at bay and are now in the middle of this war, though one of them does not agree to this.

In the office of Sir Integra Hellsing and her pet vampire, Alucard, who is speaking out against this matter of fighting in a war.

"Why are you so obstinate about not fighting in this war? After the attacks from the Valentine Brothers and you killing Marcus Cornivus, things have gotten weary in England. An organization called Millenium is rising, and you're speaking to me that you don't want to fight in this war? Why?" Integra asked.

"This vampire-lycan war has nothing to do with us. If we fight we will lose almost half of our men, again. We should only focus on Millennium. The Lycan, I fought in the hospital, Lucian was wounded. If I can find him again, I could kill him and end this war once and for all." Alucard stated with a sense of hatred in his voice.

"And the two we've arrested." She asked Walter.

Walter replied "We've put them in a containment hold, so they wouldn't get out."

"Sadly, the woman, believes I killed her so-called 'Elder Vampire' Viktor all because he was pretending to be a fraud king. I despised her little vampire group because they were weak, easily hurt, could not regenerate, or even be brave enough to face me." Alucard stated with a disgust look on his face.

"I see. I never thought your disdain for her group was based off anachronism. A vampire pretending to the king, surely has to quite offensive to you." Integra added.

"I wouldn't use the 'offensive,' more so in the words that it was insulting to hear. You put a new thought into me, my master, perhaps the woman has misinformed of her history." Alucard said.

"Then let's give a _new_ guests a brief history lesson, and question them." Integra ordered.

* * *

(Containment Cell)

"They lock us in here, like we're Lycans, like a pack of dogs! This is inhumane. Who do these people think they are?!" Selene scowled at her containment.

"Relax, they're probably thinking about the war. They might reconsider on releasing us. But before I could elaborate on that. That vampire, Alucard. Have you ever dealt with a vampire _like_ that before? I mean, come on, Selene. He healed himself, like it was nothing. He claimed that your leader, Viktor calling himself the first that it was hysterical. Why would he make such a claim? Does he know something we don't?" Michael pointed out, as Selene continued to stare at him, then to the locked door.

She stated "I've never dealt with a vampire like him before. However, I still need answers from him."

A sound was heard outside of the door, both Selene and Michael jerked their heads towards the sound, as it just started to open.

Entering the cell was a woman, who had a small cigar in her mouth, has blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a black blazer and black dress pants, a white buttoned shirt, black shoes and a red crafts.

"My name is Sir Integra Hellsing. But you may call me Sir Hellsing." She introduced herself.

Selene and Michael stared at her for about a minute, then Alucard appeared out of a wall.

Selene shouted "YOU!"

Alucard smirked "Yes."

"You Bastard! Just who are you Alucard?!" Selene asks abruptly

Michael raised his hands up in defense and scolded Selene "Selene! Don't act rash right now!"

"But I want know why he killed Viktor!" She retorted.

Integra silenced them both "Enough! We're going to discuss this matter like civilized adults. Anyone acting like children will be immediately step out. Understand!"

Michael agreed "Yes, Sir Hellsing."

Selene just stockpiled her anger against Alucard.

Integra started "Now then shall we begin."

* * *

I'll end it there, next chapter will be a bit longer.


	6. Chapter 6: Darkness

**Here Alucard and Seras face off against the Lycans, and meet two very certain Underworld characters.**

 **P.S. Be sure to look for lines from Hellsing Abridged, or references from Bram Stoker's Dracula**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Darkness

Selene began her story, "For six-centuries I was a loyal soldier of the Vampire clan, but I was betrayed. The war-"

Alucard rudely interrupted "A stupid war, you mean."

Integra scolded "Alucard."

"What? It's true." He pleadingly stated.

Sslene continued, whilst glaring at Alucard with a death stare, "As I was saying, the war was not as it had seemed In one night the lies that had united our kind had been exposed. Kraven, our second in command, had formed a secret alliance with Lucian, ruler of the Werewolf clan, and wanted to overthrow Viktor our leader, but Kraven's lust and power and domination had failed. And I was sent to get Michael, the human descendant of Corvinus Bloodline,neither Vampire nor Lycan, but a hybrid of the two species."

Alucard and Integra stared at each other for a minute, then back at Selene.

Alucard asked "How'd you become a vampire? And how old are you?"

"Only you tell me first, how'd you become a vampire and how are old are you?" Selene asked this time glaring at Alucard with some sort of death stare, as if that was supposed to intimidate him. It didn't at least in that's what he thought.

Integra states "Hey, enough childish banter. And let's get on with the story. We're not making any progress."

Michael nodded "I agree."

Alucard asked "You want to take this outside?"

"Excuse me?" Selene asked, not quite sure what this man was asking her to do.

"A fight. I'm asking for a fight. To test your skills, your powers as a vampire, you know sparring." He answered politely.

Selene asked, disgusted "Are you insulting my skill level or something?"

"No. Just wanted to test how powerful you are in the category of Vampire." He replied with a devilish smile slid across his face, but Integra intervened "Stop it, Alucard. You're not going to fight her. Instigating a fight will not get us anyway in the bottom of this case."

Alucard pleaded "Oh, come one, master! Let me have fun with her! She wants to be tested. I can see the glare, the spark, the will of fighting in her eyes."

"No, Alucard. That's an order." She made her final statement.

Selene stated "No, its perfectly fine, Sir Hellsing, was it?"

Integra nodded.

"I want to fight you. I want to see how powerful, you are." Selene confirmed, ready for a fight.

Alucard laughed "Hahahahahaha! What a glorious night! Meet outside of the Hellsing Mansion, we'll have our fight there! In the darkness..."


	7. Chapter 7: Selene vs Alucard

**Here Alucard and Seras face off against the Lycans, and meet two very certain Underworld characters.**

 **P.S. Be sure to look for lines from Hellsing Abridged, or references from Bram Stoker's Dracula**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Selene vs. Alucard

[Outside the Hellsing Manor]

Alucard, Selene, and Michael came outside the Hellsing Manor. As soon as they existed the manor, Integra is watching from her office window. She states "I hope those two don't make a lot of mess outside. I can't even believe I allowed such a thing to happen."

Walter added "You said this woman wanted to fight Alucard. She's going to have one hell of a tough time."

Integra asked "You're right, Walter. Who do you think is going to win?"

Walter raised an eyebrow and said "You're serious?"

She countered to his remark "We don't know her power. What she can do? All I know is that she's good with Berettas and from what Alucard's anecdote tells me, she's a great fighter, almost like Ms. Victoria. Speaking of which where is Ms. Victoria?"

Walter, again, raised his eyebrow and replied "I have no idea."

Outside, Alucard and Selene were a battle-like stances, itching for one to beat the other. Alucard stated to Selene "Let's be clear, I won't easy on you."

Selene countered "Likewise."

Michael was a moderator for the fight, he raised his left arm, waved it down, and shouted "Begin!"

Selene and Alucard took out both their guns, but Selene shot first with her Berettas. Injuring Alucard, a lot of blood spilled from his torso, but he preceded on firing his guns at Selene, who took cover behind the shrubs of Hellsing Manor. She reloaded her guns and fired back at Alucard, who was quickly regenerating from his injuries. A bullet lands between his eyes, but he still precedes on firing. Selene mutters "Damn! His regeneration is annoying! How he's able to do that is beyond my comprehension?" Selene gets away from her cover as Alucard still precedes at firing at her. She dodges the bullets, does a powerful 360 backflip to another cover of shrubs, quickly reloads her Berettas, and fires at Alucard again. Alucard states "You're boring me, hunter! Show me more of your power!" Selene took an offense to that and started throwing shuriken at Alucard's legs. She quickly ran towards Alucard, and side-kicked in the chest, but Alucard was about to fire his guns, in which Selene threw a shuriken at his wrist. Being caught offguard by her shuriken, Alucard growled, and switched to newer tactic. He started to merge with the shadows.

Selene mutters "What the hell?"

Alucard could no longer be seen, only in the shadows. Selene quickly looked down on the ground, and started firing at any shadow she could see. Unbeknownst to her, Alucard just moved to nearby shrub, and started to firing at her from there.

She dodged the bullet, and threw another shuriken. This time, Alucard quickly caught it, and threw back at her, hitting her shoulder.

"Aargh!" She screamed in pain, and ran to take cover, but a bullet was fired into her leg.

"Aaargh!" She screamed again. this time even in more pain. Alucard emerged from the shadows on the ground and shouted with his insanity, "You have nowhere to run, hunter! Your leg and shoulder are fatally injured! Your power is weak! You say that you're a vampire! But you're northing but a jo-" A shuriken was thrown between his eyes, and Selene fired in between Alucard's eyes, making a huge blood splatter on the floor. His head quickly regenerated, and she smirked "Checkmate."

Alucard growled "You didn't win, yet!" He charged at her with a punch in the shoulder, even though she's crawling on the ground, she groaned in so much after the punch. He was about to give her another punch before a voice cried "Alucard, enough!" The voice behind calling was Integra. Integra ordered "Enough, fighting. I've seen enough."

Alucard growled a bit and shouted "She's not even a real Vampire! She's a disappointment! She's not like Police Girl! At least Police Girl! This one," he gestured with his index finger, 'however is weak! She may have skills with her weapons. But her powers are overwhelmingly weak!"

Integra ordered "That's enough ranting, Alucard. She's been through enough. No need to berate on her powers."

Alucard scuffed and walked away from Integra and Selene, who was looking stoic, yet deep down she was sad, Alucard stated to Integra "She could fight her war on her own. I need no part in it."

He walked away, as Michael came by and said "Sorry, for not stopping the fight."

Integra waved her hand "It's ok. We'll take her to our medical staff, immediately. She's fatally injured in the leg and shoulder." A group of medical staff came outside and approached Selene, putting her on a stretcher.

Michael came by her side and went inside the Manor, telling Selene "It's ok, Selene. You're gonna be fine."

* * *

[Medical Room]

Selene was lying on the bed, looking stoic, just staring at the ceiling, murmuring what Alucard just said **"Is weak!"**

Weakness, a powerful word to come by. A word that can break the body's soul and mind in half. A door opened, entering in was Michael who smiled, but he noticed she wasn't, so he just kept on smiling and approaching Selene to her bed, sitting right beside her.

"Hey."

She didn't look pleased. She didn't even want to talk. "Hey," he greeted again, as she started to get annoyed. She really didn't want to talk to Michael or anyone, right now.

"hey, you dead inside, Selene?" Michael asked.

"I'm fine!" She finally snapped.

Michael appalled by her yell, stepped up from and said "Whoa, whoa. What's wrong?"

"He called me 'weak,'" Selene retorted.

"I'm not weak, he's just likes cheating death, like the rest of us!" Selene retorted.

Michael sighed "Is this about what Alucard said," he continued while holding her hand, but she didn't want him to touch her hand, so she rejected the hold, "Listen, Selene. There's always gonna be assholes who think you're weak."

"Yes, but I've beaten tons of Lycans before. He's never seen me in action beating a Lycan. Why should I prove my worthiness to him? Who does he think he is?" Selene ranted. Until a response was heard from _somewhere._ The response was "King of the Vampires." It sounded like a British accent. Entering the room was a certain individual, Selene has yet to meet. An attractive young woman with blonde hair cut into a flare cut and blue eyes. She had a fairly broad shouldered torso, yet maintained a very voluptuous and buxom figure, she usually wore a yellow Hellsing uniform with a matching mini skirt, long white stockings, ankle fold brown boots, and brown gloves.

"Who're you?" Selene asked.

"Oh, I'm Seras. Seras Victoria. Alucard's servant." Seras introduced herself.

* * *

I'll end it there.


End file.
